Lo que nosotros causamos
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Que pasa, con los personajes, cuando terminamos de escribir las historias? VARIOS personajes. Es una parodia al psicoanalisis y otros metodos xD
1. Causa: Pesadilla con peluches

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Causa: Pesadilla con peluches._

Paciente: Minos de Grifo.

Referencia: Evaluación Divina, capitulo 16: Dulce y tierno.

Minos entro y se recostó en el diván. Mientras un sujeto, muy parecido a Freud (Si Hades le revivió para esta ocasión), se prendía una pipa.

-Bueno, comienza.-dijo amablemente el famoso médico y psicoanalista.- Relátame tus pesadillas.

-Siempre es lo mismo, sueño que estoy en mi estrado. Mando a llamar un alma y aparece un oso decapitado.-informo el espectro- la causa de muerte, es decapitación.

-¿Por qué fue decapitado el oso?

-Por qué su dueño, tuvo pesadillas… y como castigo, por no prevenirlas, es castigado y decapitado.

-¿Usted es el dueño del oso?

-No, el dueño es un niño. Que tiene dos caras una buena y una mala.

-mmm…-El psicoanalista lo pensó un poco.- ¿Por qué tiene dos caras?

-¿Acaso no me escucho?-Minos arquea una ceja.- le dije que tiene una faceta buena y otra mala…

-Está bien-el hombre tomo nota.- ¿Qué más pasa en el sueño?

-Luego de que aparece el oso y le mando al valle correspondiente, aparecen otros peluches. Todos acusados de lo mismo…

-Se podría decir, que el sueño hace reflejo de lo que usted está padeciendo ahora. ¿Cómo son los peluches?

-Son todos de animales.

-¿Alguna vez tuvo ese tipo de peluches?

-No, mi padre decía que eran cosas de niñas… Que los varones no tenemos que tener peluches.

-Y que pasaría, si ese sueño recurrente. Fuera un reflejo de un anhelo, suprimido, de la infancia.

-¿Anhelo?

-Inconscientemente, usted recuerda el deseo de tener peluches. Por medio de este sueño, que usted califica como pesadilla.-Minos hizo una mueca de fastidio, se sentó en el diván, miro al psicólogo y cruzo una pierna por encima de la otra.

-No es ningún anhelo de mi inconsciente ni nada.

-¿Entonces según usted que es?-pregunto el hombre, completamente sereno.

-¿Qué es?-Minos lo pensó un poco- UN TRAUMA QUE ME DEJO UN PENDEJO DE 12 AÑOS… ESO ES.-Le ladro al pobre hombre, que un poco más y se esconde tras su sillón.- Y ese sueño no es nada, en comparación con lo que tuve que vivir, en ese maldito palacio.

-¿Qué palacio?-pregunto el psicoanalista, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.-Cuente su vivencia…

-Bueno, todo comenzó, luego de que nos mandaran al santuario de la Diosa Enio en Italia. Luego de atravesar una cueva oscura, dos puentes del demonio y un sinfín de escaleras…-el hombre se refregó las piernas.- llegamos al palacio de Jano, el Devastador de Roc. Todo bien, o mejor dicho, medianamente bien.

-¿Por qué esas palabras?

-Dimos vuelta el palacio y no le encontramos, luego de un rato largo de búsqueda encontramos al niño… Pensamos que estaba jugando, pero en realidad, hablaba en serio.

-¿Hablaba en serio con respecto a qué?

-Con decapitar a su oso de peluche, por tener pesadillas.-El psicoanalista dejo caer su pipa.- Teníamos que hacer, que nos diera una copa mágica… Ahí vino el verdadero problema.

-¿Cuál fue el problema?

-La copa, estaba dentro de Doña Ballena, otra de sus peluches.-Minos se puso pálido.- ese chico, sin duda era tenebroso…

-¿Qué paso? Cuente todo desde el comienzo o lo que considera relevante…

-Bueno…

_-Señor Osito, ha sido acusado de alta traición. Por desobedecer una orden directa de su superior.-Al escuchar esto, todos se miraron y se asomaron por la puerta. El menor, con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, tenía extendido un pequeño pergamino delante de un oso de peluche gris. El pobre muñeco estaba quemado, cortado (dejando en algunas partes ver su relleno) y mojado._

_-¿Torturo al oso?-dijo el sorprendido Minos… Todos se quedaron duros al ver al muñeco con los brazos en la espalda y sujetos con esposas._

_-¿Cómo se declara ante esta acusación?-pregunto el niño al muñeco- Es mejor guardar silencio… ya hablara con los jueces del infierno.-los tres mencionados se miraron- Su castigo, en vida, por no haber cumplido su deber es la muerte. Sera decapitado. Por la grabe acusación de alta traición. La razón: no haber cumplido con la sencilla orden impuesta, mantener a las pesadillas alejadas, mientras dormía la siesta._

_Todos se quedaron duros al escuchar la razón por la que, el pobre oso, perdería la "vida". Los espectros se miraron entre ellos, si el crio le hacía eso a su osito de peluche… ¿Qué no le haría a ellos?_

_-¿Torturo al oso por que tuvo pesadillas?-dijo el sorprendido Shaka, que todavía, no creía lo que oía y veía._

_-Ustedes, más le vale no llorar a este traidor.-le dijo a los otros muñecos-El otro día me convencieron de no matar a doña Pata, porque tenía a los patitos… pero el Señor Osito no escapara a su castigo… no importa si me lo piden de rodillas._

_-Este está más loco que Saga…-dijo el sorprendido Kanon._

_-Más loco que Saga y Mascara juntos…-corrigió Milo. Vieron como el niño ponía al maltratado oso, con la cabeza apoyada en un tronco cortado._

_-Ruegue, que en su próxima reencarnación, ser más cuidadoso cuando se le da una sencilla orden. Que los jueces del infierno se apiaden de su alma traidora.- El niño levanto el hacha de guerra y la dejo caer sobre el cuello, del oso de peluche, la cabeza del animal salió rodando.- Señora Osita, mi sentido pésame por la muerte del traidor de su esposo… no se preocupe. Cuidare de usted y sus hijitos.- dijo mirando con dulzura, a un oso de peluche gris más claro que llevaba un vestido. Alrededor de este había 6 ositos de peluche más pequeños, vestidos como nene y nena. Las ositas, tenían cintas atadas en las orejas...- Señor León-El menor de cabellera negra, ojos rojos y armadura cobriza se acercó a un peluche. Obviamente con forma de León.-Si no quiere dejar viuda a doña leona, por su bien no me falle esta noche… o le quemare en la pira. ¿Entendió?-pregunto con mirada fiera- ¿Qué dice?-tomo al muñeco y lo puso en su oreja- ¿Qué hay personas escuchando?- al escuchar eso todos se quedaron duros.- Si ya sé. Que el castigo, por entrar a mi palacio, SIN MI permiso, es morir en la hoguera… por la información otorgada tendré clemencia si me falla esta noche... solo por eso._

_-Escucha muchacho…-Minos fue el primero en entrar al cuarto, antes que el chico saliera a perseguirle e intentara matarles._

_-¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme con tanta confianza?-dijo el niño mientras tomaba de nuevo el hacha y le miraba desafiante. Todos se quedaron tiesos, ese mocoso parecía no dudar en atacarles._

_-Bonita colección de muñecos.-elogio el juez- Soy Minos de Grifo.-se presentó.-un placer conocerle devastador de Roc._

_-¿El juez del infierno?-pregunto el niño con una cara de completa sorpresa. Todos se miraron ante las palabras y expresión del niño. La cara de este irradiaba una sonrisa infantil que resaltaba, en contraste, con su armadura y la pesada hacha de guerra con la que había decapitado al oso._

_-Si, por lo que veo sabes mucho de mis funciones y la de mis colegas…-dijo este tranquilo sin borrar su sonrisa calma._

-Como me arrepentí, de haber dicho eso…-informo el juez que temblaba un poco.- le convencí de que nos diera la copa, pero nos dijo que tenía que sacarla de la panza de doña ballena… Pensé que bromeaba, cuando dijo que operaria al peluche…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con su sueño de los peluches?

-Que sueño: que vuelvo a operar a Doña Ballena, que de nuevo me doy vuelta y tengo a la familia Ballena mirándome. Eso no es lo peor doctor.-el juez tomo al hombre de la camisa y pego su cara a la del hombre- Tenia todo los órganos, hechos en peluche y tenía una ballenato en la panza… Escuche llorar al ballenato, cuando le saco… Ahora escucho peluches, escucho lo que dicen esos peluches… No puedo pasar cerca de una juguetería, que comienzo a escucharles…

-Señor Minos y si el sueño del ballenato, es un temor inconsciente a ser padre-dijo el hombre- tal vez, sus miedos, se están mesclando con la realidad…-el juez le miro con un tic en el ojo- piense: su padre no le dejaba tener peluches, sueña con un niño (Que podría ser una representación inconsciente de usted) que tortura a un oso de peluche y luego sueña con que nace un ballenato de peluche…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-El juez apretó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa- ¿Que estoy loco del remate?

_-_**No.** Quiero decir, que usted tiene un miedo inconsciente a ser padre y este se une a un anhelo de la infancia, formando el sueño de los peluches.-Informo el hombre, mientras liberaba su camisa del agarre del juez- Piense: El niño que odia a sus peluches, es su anhelo de la infancia. El ballenato que nace, un miedo a ser padre…

-¿Y lo de escuchar los peluches?-pregunto irónico.- No puedo pasar ni a una calle de una juguetería, que ya les estoy escuchando.

-Es la representación, consiente a su anhelo de tener un peluche…

-Escuche muy bien Doc-Minos le miró fijamente- sé muy bien que fue lo que paso esa vez, así que no trate de venderme un conejo diciéndome que es un gato exótico.

-Cuénteme, sobre la operación de Doña Ballena.

-Bueno…

_-¿Puedes darle la copa a los demás? Lune y yo nos quedaremos aquí…-el niño les miro, lo pensó un poco y se acercó a un baúl de juguetes. Todos le miraron no creían que el niño fuera a guardar algo tan preciado en ese lugar. Saco un peluche con forma de ballena. Que dejo, acostado panza arriba, sobre una mesa que a muchos le parecía de operaciones._

_-Esperen a fuera…-dijo el muchacho, mientras les empujaba fuera del cuarto-tengo que operar a doña ballena que se comió la copa, por accidente, y tengo que abrirle la panza.-todos se miraron. El crio era terrible..._

_-¿Quieres ayuda?-Pregunto servicialmente Minos-Al parecer será una cirugía mayor.-El niño lo pensó y tomo la mano de Minos sonriente, al resto lo hecho del cuarto._

_-Enfermera Osa parda, prepare todo los instrumentos, será una operación compleja.-ordeno el niño a un Oso, de color pardo, vestido de enfermera. Minos siguió con la mirada al chico un momento… Cuando volvió a mirar, tenía una mesa de operaciones lista y la ballena tenía una mascarilla y ropa de hospital._

_-Pero qué carajo… solo desvié la mirada un segundo.-La duda comenzaron a aparecer en Minos.- porque me ofrecí a quedarme…_

_-Permiso, que paso con el botiquín…-el niño paso frente a Minos, llevando una bata de médico, gorrita, guantes de látex y barbijo.- Alguna vez: ¿Practico una cirugía mayor?_

_-No._

_-Entonces solo observe.-ordeno la criatura.- ¿Listas señoritas?-pregunto al montón de osas enfermeras.-La radiografía del estómago- le quito la placa a una osa de color miel. Minos parpadeo un par de veces, no había visto, en que momento había aparecido la placa radiográfica.-Si, será una cirugía complicada… esta parada.-le mostro la radiografía a Minos. Esta era un raro dibujo de la ballena, con la copa de pie en el medio.- Hora de operar…_

_Minos hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para no caerse cuando el algodón, comenzó a caer como si fuera sangre. Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, cuando miro. Había varios peluches de ballena esperando a unos metros .Uno tenía un corbatín, otro tenia cabellera a los costados y un par de anteojos de marco grueso, había otro con un pañuelo en la cabeza y dos ballenas más pequeñas. Una con una gorra y otra con una cinta rosa._

_-Jano…_

_-Son sus familiares-informo el niño mientras seguía haciendo vete a saber qué. Minos miro y se encontró con la imagen de todos los órganos hechos en peluche de distinto color. La quijada, un poco más se le va al piso.- Tenemos un problema, doña ballena, está en cinta._

_-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el juez, al borde de una embolia._

_-Que está embarazada-informo el chico mientras seguía operando.- tengo dos opciones: le saco la copa y le mato a ella y al ballenato o salvo al ballenato y le dejo la copa.-El niño puso cara pensativa.-le tendré que consultar a los familiares.-Minos se dio vuelta y volvió a abrir los ojos. Ahora, sentados en distintos sillones estaba los miembros de la familia ballena.- hay una complicación.-informo el niño de lo más tranquilo y serio.- ¿quieren que salve a Doña ballena o que saque la copa…?-Guardo silencio_

_-¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Mino, dado que él no escuchaba nada._

_-Que le saque la copa, que doña ballena come mucho y cada vez es más caro alimentarla.-Informo la criatura. Minos sintió que la mitad de la cara se le paralizaba._

_-¿Qué cosa dijeron?_

_-Que doña ballena, come mucho y que no es rentable que siga viva…-informo el niño, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa de operaciones- pero un médico, debe salvar la vida de los pacientes… E intentarlo todo hasta obtener ese fin…-Minos volvió a mirar a la familia de doña ballena. Don Ballena estaba con una especie de carpeta, leyendo su contenido. Por mera curiosidad, se acercó lentamente y le quito la carpeta._

_-¿Una póliza de seguro?-pregunto al ver lo que leía Don ballena.- muerte por mala praxis o fallecimiento durante una operación… 500.000,000-el juez miro al muñeco de peluche.- Yo también diría que le mataran… Vale más muerta, que viva-Sacudió la cabeza- Pero que estoy diciendo, le estoy hablando a un peluche... Me volveré loco… -miro al niño- bueno, tanto como él, dudo que llegue.-No tardo en escuchar un llanto, cuando miro el niño tapaba con una manta un ballenato de peluche "empapado" de algodón._

_-Llévenlo a neonatología.-se lo dio a una osa vestida de enfermera. Minos, miro la puerta, sopesando la idea de salir corriendo. Le parecía muy viable, de no ser que necesitaba la copa. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos, eran muy suaves, pero estaban ahí…_

_**Si se muere, podre cobrar el seguro e irme con una delfín.**_

_Mami, no te mueras._

_No te preocupes, ballenita, tu madre no se va a morir._

_**Abuela ¿Que pasara si mami muere?**_

_Minos volteo lentamente y miro hacia los peluches, los ballenatos estaban junto a la ballena con pañuelo. ¿Acaso les había estado escuchando?_

_-Jano, realmente, apúrate que a mí se me acaba el tiempo- y la cordura.- y tengo que volver al infierno a enjuiciar almas…_

_-Ya termine, tengo que llevar a Doña ballena a terapia intensiva…-Minos observo que la copa, estaba sobre una mesa. No muy lejos de ahí, había una pequeña cunita. Tomo la copa y se acercó a esta._

-¿Qué había en la cunita?

-Una ballenato con pañales…-informo el juez, que parecía padecer un tic nervioso- no sabe lo que fue eso, desde entonces, escucho los peluches, sueño con la operación, con los peluches que tuve que enjuiciar luego…

-Señor Minos, todo está en su inconsciente…-el hombre se acercó a un cajón y saco un peluche con forma de ratón.

-ALEJE ESO DE MÍ…-Grito fuera de sí, mientras salía disparado hacia la otra punta de la habitación, se hacía bolita y se comenzaba a chupar un dedo.-no lo oigo, no lo oigo, no lo oigo.

-Juez Minos, todo está en su mente.-Informo el psicoanalista- usted no está escuchando a este muñeco, ese niño es un objeto de su inconsciente, los peluches enfermeras no son reales… Ese palacio no es real.

-¿QUÉ NO ES REAL?-Minos en menos de un segundo apareció frente al médico.- ¿QUIERE QUE LE MUESTRE LO REAL QUE ES?

-Juez Minos, recurrir a la violencia…

-JANO, SI VIENES UN MOMENTO… TE REGALO UN PELUCHE NUEVO.

-¿Peluche? ¿Dónde?-una criatura, de cabellera dorada y ojos del mismo color, vestida con una armadura cobriza apareció en medio de la habitación… Puso carita de pena al no ver el peluche.- ¿Dónde está el peluche juez Minos?

-El señor, se lo acaba de robar…-informo empujando a Freud hacia adelante. El niño enfoco su vista en el peluche de ratón.

-Nunca tuve un peluche, con forma de ratón.-Informo con pena, la criatura.

-Es mío…-trato de comenzar el hombre

-Eso es mentira, era para Jano, pero usted lo robo…-informo de lo más sonriente Minos- ahora vera, si es o no un producto de mi inconsciente… Se lo quería queda Jano, tendrás que llevarlo a tu palacio y darle un castigo.-La carita de pena, fue remplazada por una mueca psicópata, mientras el cabello se volvía negro y los ojos rojos.

-A mí, nadie me roba los peluches.

-No espera-empezó el psicoanalista.

-A dios… les odio…-Freud y la criatura desaparecieron- otro fracaso del psicoanálisis…-escucho un ruido, se dio vuelta de lo más confiado, sobre el sillón de Freud.-NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Los ositos, de felpa, no me asustan, los ositos de felpa no me asustan...

Un inocente oso de felpa, con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela negra, le esperaba ahí tranquilamente sentado. Con un hacha de guerra y un cartelito en una mano.

"Veamos si te gusta que te corten la cabeza."

_Fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado, dependiendo de los comentarios, veré si subo otros. Si hay comentarios, el siguiente capítulo es de Kagaho y lo que le paso luego de las vivencias en Castigos ejemplares y Que la inocencia te valga._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Este fic es solo por diversión, __**NO **__quiero promocionar mis historias. Si llego a ver que me acusan de ello, no esperen que sea amigable. No me gusta que me calumnien o me acusen de algo que no estoy haciendo..._

_Lobunaluna._


	2. Causa: Trauma por acoso

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a las 15 personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el primer capitulo. De no ser por ustedes, este capitulo no existiria. Va dedicado, para ustedes 15 :D.  
_

* * *

_Causa: Trauma por acoso._

Paciente: Kagaho de Bennu

Referencia: Castigos ejemplares, completo (pero principalmente capítulos: 1, 2 y 5), y Que la inocencia te valga (Historia completa)

-PERO CARAJO, KAGAHO.

-NO QUIERO.-Dijo en tono de berrinche- NO ME PUEDE OBLIGAR…-El dios Hades intentaba hacer entrar al espectro al consultorio.

- TIENES QUE ENTRAR…-Comenzó a empujarle de nuevo. Kagaho se había agarrado del marco de la puerta y trabado los pies para que no le hicieran entrar.-TE SAQUE TURNO HACE SIGLOS… AHORA, MÁS QUE NUNCA, TIENES QUE VER UNO…

-NO QUIERO…

-¿Cómo puedes, resistir tanto, si te saque el cosmos…?-Pregunto el dios, mientras se daba un respiro, era imposible hacer entrar al espectro.

-POR QUE, NO QUIERO ENTRAR…-Informo el espectro, clavando las uñas en la madera.

-No quería llegar a esto… Bueno, ya que no quieres entrar…-Hades, se limpió el sudor de la frente- PHANTASOS… AQUÍ HAY UN ESPECTRO, _**GUAPO Y VIRGEN**__,_ PARA TÍ…-Escucho el portazo y como le ponían seguro-Sabia que no fallaría.-Comento el dios sonriente.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto el entusiasta dios.- ¿Dónde está el espectro?

-Ya se fue…-informo Hades- fíjate por los jardines.

_Consultorio._

Kagaho de mala gana se acercó al diván, en eso noto la curiosa apariencia del famoso médico y psicoanalista. Freud tenía: un cuello ortopédico, un brazo y pierna enyesado, tabique roto, un ojo morado, le faltaban un par de dientes y tenía varios signos de otras dolencias.

-¿Y a usted que le paso?

-Nunca más, le niego un peluche a un niño-replico el hombre.- puedes recostarte…-estiro un brazo, el único sano, hacia su libreta y lapicera.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunto el adolorido hombre

-Mi problema, es que no puedo dormir-Miro al hombre, este le hizo gesto de que continuara.- porque cada vez que lo intento un sujeto, de sexualidad y moral dudosa, intenta propasarse conmigo.

-Aja…-soltó el psicoanalista- Cuéntame, como se originó todo.

-Todo comenzó un día, en que yo estaba paseándome tranquilamente por Giudeca…

_Kagaho caminaba por uno de los inmensos pasillos, estaba en ese lugar, solo porque el dios Hades estaba. Sino, se iría a sentar en el lugar más recóndito del inframundo. Para que nadie le molestara, caminando en dirección contraria, venia Zeros de Rana… Cuando paso a su lado, le pareció escuchar un comentario._

_-¿Qué dijiste adefesio?-le pregunto el espectro algo molesto._

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada…-comento el espectro, de menor altura, burlón.-Igual… era de esperarse, dicen que el Bennu tenía un canto magnifico…-El espectro sintió la sangre hervir._

_-Me dijiste "Lindo canario"-informo apretando los dientes._

_-¿Qué?-El espectro se dio cuenta que se había metido con el camarada equivocado.-Yo nunca hubiera dicho eso… No sabiendo que tienes un nivel que se equipara, al de los tres jueces…-comenzó mientras practicaba la retirada.- SEÑOR HADES…-La bola de fuego no tardo en impactarle en la retaguardia. Vio que este entraba corriendo al salón del trono, del cual provenían varios gritos. _

_-Ven aquí maldito sapo de alberca-La voz sumamente fría del espectro de Bennu se escucha desde el pasillo…se detiene a unos buenos metros de la puerta, no quiere entrar eh importunar a su señor. Por lo cual toma la sabia decisión de volver por donde vino…_

_-VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, BENNU-el grito de su señor le paraliza todo el cuerpo…eso sí que sonó feo. Ahora me echara toda la bronca. Comienza a caminar hacia la sala del trono. Con un paso firme y decidido. Entra y se arrodilla frente a su señor._

_-¿Me llamo mi señor Hades? -No se molesta en levantar la vista._

_-¿Y a ti que te parece mi apreciado Bennu?-La voz con que lo dice es sumamente calma. Y le hela la sangre a más de uno, que por poco se olvidan de respirar. Aprovechando la nueva distracción de su señor. Thanatos e Hipnos comienzan a irse de puntitas junto con un par (léase todos)-¿A dónde creen que van?-Todos se dan vuelta lentamente, menos Zeros que sale corriendo. La vista del señor de los infiernos es sin duda, de lo menos tranquilizadora. Tiene la espada en una mano, aun envainada, y la golpea en la palma de la otra. (Como una madre que te amenaza con el palo de amasar)_

_-Esto nosotros…este vera…-empieza a decir Hipnos, que fue empujado por el resto hacia delante-Se le escapa Bennu…_

_¿Escaparme? Por favor, ni que fuera suicida… Aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que haber escapado apenas me llamo._

_-SE VIENEN, AHORA MISMO, HACIA AQUÍ. POBRE DEL QUE OSE SALIR DE ESTA HABITACION.-Ante semejante advertencia todos corren (literalmente), a arrodillarse frente a su señor.-Bueno ya que están todos aquí…-Con su cosmos hace que se cierren todas las salidas, mientras sus miserables víctimas, perdón sus leales subordinados…se ponen a rezar mentalmente a todos los dioses existentes y dos de ellos comienzan a suplicar por su mami (si me refiero a Thanatos e Hipnos)-Veamos…BENNU-el mencionado por poco sufre un paro cardiaco-¿Por qué querías quemar al más deforme de mi ejercito? El pobre, ya tiene mucho con ser feo y ser un inútil, para que lo quieras quemar._

_-Pensándolo así mi señor, creo que estuve malgastando mi fuego negro con el… Me disculpo por mi comportamiento…No se volverá a repetir-Hace una reverencia y comienza a retirarse. Listo ya me disculpe ahora me voy "volando"…_

_-¿Quién te dijo que te podías ir mi pequeño canario…?-Antes esas palabras Kagaho se detiene…Eso no sonó nada lindo, no presagia nada bueno.-Date la vuelta…-Este sumiso le hace caso y se da vuelta con una cara inexpresiva._

_-Si mi señor…_

_-Mi lindo canario…-le sonríe fríamente… por lo cual más de uno agradece no estar en el lugar de Bennu en ese momento-¿Te creíste que con una disculpa sería suficiente?-Este le mira, pero no responde. ¿Por qué me llama canario? Es la única duda presente en la cabeza de Bennu- Me dijeron que eres muy buen solista de ducha-Le sonríe malicioso, al ver la cara de espanto en de uno de sus más fieles espectros…-Incluso me han dado una grabación de vos cantando, nada mal….-Camina alrededor del temeroso Bennu, que ahora tiembla de pies a cabeza, al darse cuenta para dónde va la cosa…- Quien diría que tuviera un ave que cantara tan lindo entre mi ejercito…- Comenta burlón, mientras Bennu por dentro juraba matar a quien le había grabado. Aunque se hacía una idea quien era… Hades camina a su alrededor mirando al espectro, para pararse detrás de él y colocar sus manos en los hombros de este._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga mi señor…?-Logra articular recuperando, algo de, su frío carácter._

_-Que cantes para mí, mi lindo canario…-le susurra al oído el dios…aunque lo suficientemente alto para que los demás oyeran. Bennu pierde todos los colores de su rostro…Esta tan blanco como el papel…Hades se aleja de él…-Mas te vale que cantes lo que yo quiero y bien mi lindo canario…porque si no… En vez de un mes será un año…_

_Kagaho se arrodilla…no por sumisa actitud, sino porque siente que si sigue parado se va a caer. ¿QUE CANTE POR UN MES PARA EL? MI SEÑOR SE AH VUELTO LOCO. ESO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO. Son las únicas ideas que pasan por su cabeza…_

_-Si mi señor…-dice automáticamente. Juro que Zeros me las paga, él me estuvo llamando canario… seguro él fue._

_-Bueno sigamos…-Mira al resto de sus víctimas…-A por cierto Kagaho…como buen canario que eres te tendré en una jaula…-Ante semejante noticia, el espectro se siente del todo humillado. A la primera que su señor se descuide, ira a pedir asilo a la sobrina o los hermanos de este…_

_-¿Ya me puedo retirar…?_

_-Por supuesto que no…Pandora, encierra a Bennu en una jaula…-Como le ordena su señor antes que la pobre victima reaccione. Pandora encierra a Bennu en una jaula similar a la que encerró a Alone… (Aunque esta se materializa con ayuda del cosmos del señor de los infiernos, y curiosa mente tiene las características típicas jaulas de pájaros, exceptuando el tarro donde va la comida. Tan inhumano no es, le puso una mesa con silla.).-Listo solo tengo que buscar un lugar en donde colgarte…_

-La jaula en la que "te encierran" podría interpretarse, como un miedo inconsciente a realizar nuevos lazos con las personas que te rodean-Kagaho le miro como si le estuvieran hablando en chino- No quieres que las otras personas te conozcan, por eso te muestras reacio hacia los comentarios de los demás…-Kagaho, siente la sangre hervir. ¿Acaso no escucho que le encerraron? Que le humillo (frente a los jueces, dioses y demás) solo porque le prendió fuego la retaguardia a su despreciable colega.

-Ejem… permítame corregirle, pero me parece algo estúpido lo que acaba de decir.-informo el joven.- YO no le temo a socializar con los demás…

-Me puede explicar, el sueño del sujeto de sexualidad ambigua-pregunto Freud, al ver una paliza aproximarse. Era mejor dejar ese tema, antes de salir gravemente herido- está haciendo calor en esta habitación…-Kagaho presto atención, tenía su cosmos, eso era un alivio por si aparecía Phantasos.

-Todo el asunto de Phantasos, comienza luego de que el dios Hades, me encerrara en la jaula y me colocara en el invernadero.

-Aja… prosiga.-Kagaho recordó, con mucho desagrado lo que tuvo que hacer para escapar.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Si…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acabo de recordar, lo que hice para escapar de esa jaula…

-¿Cómo escapo?

-Phantasos me saco…

-¿A cambio de algo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Un beso en los labios…-hizo una mueca de asco- sin duda, estaba desesperado en ese momento, le di mi primer beso a Phantasos…-el joven sufrió un escalofrió.

-¿Quién es Phantasos?

-Ese sujeto ambiguo que me acosa en mis sueños…-dado que aquí, tiene una orden de restricción.

-¿Cómo fue el asunto del beso?

_Sentado leyendo una revista de moda está el dios Phantasos en su forma femenina… El solo le había visto una vez y de pura casualidad en el castillo de Pandora. Recuerda que incluso el dios le había guiñado el ojo coquetamente._

_Se le ocurre una idea… aunque sabe que se arrepentirá luego. Se para y se recarga en los barrotes…y ¿LE SILBA? Si, le lanza el típico silbido de los hombres cuando ven una linda chica. _

_El dios levanta la vista, buscando al espectro desubicado (en caso que sea feo) o bombonazo (en caso que sea lindo) que le silbó._

_-Disculpe joven Phantasos…no me di cuenta que era usted, perdone mi atrevimiento.-Al oír esa voz el dios levanta la vista y se encuentra con el espectro de Bennu…._

-Respire tranquilo joven, se va a hiperventilar.-informo Freud, al ver que Kagaho comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.- todo está en su mente… respire tranquilo.

-CLARO QUE ESTA EN MI MENTE, SI ES UN TRAUMA.-Rugió el joven.

-Ya tranquilo…-Freud le miro algo preocupado- continúe con el relato… de su sueño.

_-¿Bennu que haces ahí arriba?-Pregunta el pensativo dios…_

_-Nada me jugaron una broma y caí como tonto…-Suspira-Ahora no sé cómo salir de esta jaula y el señor Hades no aparece por ningún lado.-Esa seguro se la cree. Dado que el sentía el cosmos de Hades fuera del inframundo._

_-¿Te gastaron una broma? Pobrecito…-El dios se eleva hasta la altura de la jaula. Y mira al entristecido espectro. Que esta así porque sabe la que le vendrá luego-¿Quieres que te ayude a salir?-El espectro se da vuelta sorprendido. Le salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero igual…no quería aventar su orgullo por la ventana. El dios lo mira, le parece un polluelo mojado con el aspecto que tiene. Le sonríe.-Yo podría sacarte sin problemas de aquí…-Le dice melosa. Y le guiña el ojo… En la que me metí, piensa Kagaho. No deja reflejar sus emociones y se mantiene serio._

_-No quiero importunarle, además mi orgullo me lo impide. No permitiría que tan bellas manos se lastimen. Por liberar a un simple espectro.- ¿De dónde sacare estas palabras? El dios lo mira sorprendido._

_-No claro que no…no será ninguna molestia…además tengo que ir a la manicura luego.-Se mira las manos…-¿Solo te pido algo a cambio?_

_Ahí se viene…me quiero matar yo y mis ideas… Seguro me va a querer de juguete. Se mantiene sereno._

_-¿Qué cosa?-dice tranquilo._

_-UN beso tuyo. ¿Que dices tenemos trato?_

_-¿Un beso…mío?-¿Que se traerá entre manos?…Yo no eh besado a nadie… No quiero darle mi primer beso a él. Al fin de cuentas…es algo simbólico el primer beso. Aunque no quiero besarlo… Aunque tenga forma de niña. Bueno mi libertad a cambio de un miserable beso…no creo que sea un mal trato. El dios lo mira fijo-Está bien… ¿En la mejilla, supongo?-Kagaho no quiere dejar en evidencia que no sabe besar. El dios estalla en risas._

_-Por supuesto que no…en los labios…-Le sonríe con picardía. El espectro asiente aun estando sereno. Aunque por dentro siente que ah echo un pacto con el diablo...-¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?-El dios se sorprende al ver como, el espectro, se tensa- Supongo que eso es un no…- Hazte para atrás.-El espectro obedece y, como si nada, el dios abre la puerta de un tirón rompiendo el cerrojo.-Puedes salir._

_Kagaho sale de la jaula y aterriza sutilmente en el piso… Le beso y me largo de aquí… será un beso corto y listo…No valla hacer que me quiera hacer algo más…._

-Por qué dices que tiene cara de niña… ¿Acaso ese tal Phantasos, es hombre?

-No tengo ni la más pálida idea que es-informo este algo sereno- y no quiero averiguarlo… Aunque, según su hermano, es hombre…

-Continua.

_-Gracias…joven Phantasos…-logra articular._

_-No me llames así…puedes llamarme Phan…o Phansy…-El espectro se tensa al sentir la mano del dios en su hombro que lo obliga a voltearse y encontrarse de frente a el-Te vez tan lindo… -El dios le quita la tiara al espectro-Quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato…_

_-Este…yo…no…se…-pasa saliva…-besar…_

_-Seria tu primer beso…-El dios lo mira, ya lo sospechaba cuando el espectro se comportó así en la jaula…comienza a caminar alrededor de él. Lo abraza por la espalda…acariciando el pecho (protegido por la sapuris, por suerte para Kagaho). El espectro siente el aliento del dios en su oreja… Y cuenta hasta cien…sabe que sufrirá un colapso nervioso.-Que bueno tener el honor…de tomar la inocencia de tus labios…_

_El espectro se tensa aún más…buena partes de sus intentos le instigan a correr de ahí…Quiere hacerlo, pero sus piernas no le responden. Siente de pronto algo húmedo…Siente terror al darse cuenta que Phantasos acaba de lamerle la mejilla. ¿En qué momento ese maldito…se puso en frente de él?_

_-Por favor…no haga eso de nuevo…-dice un nervioso Bennu._

_-¿Qué cosa…? Ah esto-Pasa su lengua por la otra mejilla…y luego se ríe ante la cara de espanto del espectro._

_-Quiero mi beso…espectro…-Acerca sus labios a los de Bennu… Por más que lo intenta el espectro no responde a su beso- ¿Por qué no respondes…? -Le hace un puchero._

_-Usted dijo un beso…nunca dijo que debía responderle-Comienza alejarse del dios…Pero siente que su corazón se detiene cuando este le toma de la mano.- ¿Qué hace?_

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Te recuerdo que soy un dios…por lo tanto me debes decir…_

_-A mi cuarto, ahora suélteme…-Huy, pero que imbécil soy. El dios le sonríe…_

_-Pues entonces te acompaño…-Se aferra al brazo del espectro…Ahora como demonios hago, para fugarme, con este pesado agarrado de mi brazo. Se dirigen al cuarto del pobre espectro… El dios sonríe con picardía…al ver la cama armada… Sin pensarlo arroja al espectro contra ella._

_-¿QUE DEMOMIOS LE PASA?-grita Bennu quien intenta levantarse, pero no lo logra… Phantasos se sentó sobre su pecho y le sujeta las manos…_

_-¿Y tú que te crees? No todos los días…te encuentras…con un chico lindo…que aún no tuvo su primera vez…-A Kagaho se le van todos los colores de la cara, trata de zafarse del dios…Pero claro…por qué no lo pensó antes. Lleva parte de su cosmos a sus manos y quema las de Phantasos…Cuando este lo suelta toma el velador de cerámica y se lo revienta en la cabeza. Dejando al dios aturdido._

-Quíteme una duda, joven.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el chico sereno, aliviado de no haber recibido risas ante el relato.

-¿Usted es virgen?

-Sssssssssssssi.-admitió el espectro.

-Dice que la persona, que le acosa en los sueños, es de sexualidad ambigua.

-Sí.

-En otras palabras, tiene algo de los dos sexos…

-En realidad, es un chico, que se hace pasar por chica-informo Kagaho.

-Analizando completamente el sueño del castigo, en donde es encerrado en la jaula-Kagaho le mira. Freud, entendió que lo del castigo era un sueño- y lo de la habitación, se puede llegar a una conclusión…

-No le dije, todavía, lo que paso en Brasil…-Informo el joven- no saque conclusiones apresuradas…

-Pues, notifíqueme que paso en ese país…

-Ese loco, nos persiguió por todo Brasil y nos siguió persiguiendo en Grecia.-soltó un gruñido- Yo decidí quedarme en lo de un amigo.- porque si volvía al infierno no habría nadie que me proteja- En la casa de mi amigo, fue en donde se metió, por primera, vez en mis sueños…

-Cuénteme ese sueño.

-La idea: ¿no era terminar con el trauma?

-Sí.

-Entonces para que me hace acordar ese momento de pesadilla.

-Solo narre el sueño…-soltó algo fastidiado.- La idea, es que le enfrente… Es solo un sueño.-el espectro soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de los últimos momentos de mi fuga venían a mi mente… Pero, hubo un caso que fue distinto…

_En este caso Phantasos no le soltaba sino que le lamia la mejilla y el cuello de forma burlona… Comenzaba a desesperarse… Por más que se movía no podría liberarse del dios en los sueños…_

_-Deja de moverte… esto es solo un anticipo de lo que te hare fuera de mi reino…-Al oír esto Kagaho si se desesperó… El dio se había metido en sus sueños._

_-ALDEBARAN AYUDA… ALDEBARAN…-Empezó a gritar esperando que sus gritos salieran de sus sueños…_

_-mmm… no veo la hora de empezar…-El dios intento besarlo, pero él le corría la cara, en un momento el dios sujeto su cabeza obligándole a tenerla quieta…-Que lindo te desplumare ahora y después…_

-¿Así es tu sueño?

-Sí.

-¿Y los otros sueños son iguales?

-Sí.

-Escucha Kagaho-Freud se colocó la pipa y le miro atentamente- tal vez, todos los sueños representan lo mismo… Solo que ese tema es expresado de distinta manera.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el chico, que no había entendido nada.

-Podríamos tomar la jaula, como una señal de tus miedos y como referencia a la castidad de tu cuerpo…-Kagaho parpadeo un par de veces- Te sientes seguro estando dentro de ella, te sientes seguro siendo casto…-Kagaho arqueo una ceja, estaba comenzando a enojarse.- Cuando sales de esa jaula, te encuentras con un panorama distinto al esperado. El joven de sexualidad dual, podría ser identificado, como tú duda hacia qué camino tomar…

-¿Eh? –ahora si se había confundido.

-Me refiero, que no sabes si prefieres intimar con una persona de tu mismo sexo o con alguien del sexo opuesto.-Kagaho le miro algo espantado. ¿Qué cosa le había dicho?- supongamos, que esa persona de sexualidad dual… Es tu indecisión y lo de intentar abusar de ti, es tu miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?-Kagaho se sento y le miro serio.

-Sí, miedo. A que el momento de la intimidad, no disfrutes el momento y lo consideres un evento traumático...-Kagaho frunció el entrecejo- no te preocupes, muchas personas dudan de su sexualidad… Es algo común, que le pasa a muchos. Yo te recomendaría, que intentaras… Con ambos sexos, de esa forma, sabrías con cual te sientes más cómodo.

_Despacho de Hades._

El dios escucho como golpeaban su puerta, se levantó y se dirigió a esta. Dado que nadie ingreso cuando ordeno que pasaran. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con: un pilón de cenizas, una pipa, unos lentes y una carta de renuncia firmada por Sigmund Freud.

-¡KAGAHO DE BENNU!-Grito el iracundo dios.-TE QUIERO, YA MISMO, EN MI DESPACHO.

_Fin._

_Nota:_

_Sigmund Freud, hizo varios estudios sobre las estapas de la sexualidad humana... Por eso decidi hacer de este tema xD._


	3. Causa: Trauma por sirvientes inútiles

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Causa: Trauma por sirvientes inútiles, suegra pesada, humillación pública, ETC y ETC._

Paciente: Dios Hades, señor del Inframundo y de los campos Elíseos.

Referencia: Castigos ejemplares, completo.

Luego de gritarle a Kagaho por más de cinco horas, quedarse casi afónico en el acto y castigarle por un siglo. El dios Hades devolvió su cuerpo al psicoanalista, con el que tuvo una larga charla. Volviendo a tener al famoso medico a sus servicios.

-Podríamos proseguir con usted-informo el hombre, por lo cual decidieron ir al consultorio.

_Consultorio._

-Bueno, dios Hades, puede comenzar…

-¿Comienzo desde el momento que mi padre me trago entero o desde lo más reciente?

-¿Qué es más traumatizante para usted?

-Lo más reciente.-informo el dios, mientras cerraba los ojos.- juro que cuando descubra al responsable…

-Qué tal si me explica todo desde el comienzo.-el dios asintió.

-Todo comenzó con un día que parecía ser tranquilo, pero los trogloditas de mis subordinados se aseguraron de hacerlo todo lo contrario.

_Por un lado Thanatos e Hipnos discutían, por causa de una partida de ajedrez. En la que el primero había sido víctima de una trampa del segundo (Si, dormir a tu oponente y cambiar de lugar la mitad de las fichas es considerada trampa). Más al costado, se encontraba Pandora, torturando con su arpa, a Radamanthys. _

_En otra esquina, se encontraban Valentine y Sylphid discutiendo sobre quien le era más leal a Radamanthys. Por otra parte Minos utilizaba de títere a Lune…Y por último Aiakos…le había encontrado un buen uso a las manos de Violete… _

_-_¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos últimos?-pregunto sorprendido Freud.

-Violete, le estaba dando un masaje capilar-el medico se froto un poco la pelada y le indico que prosiguiera.

-Comencé a suministrarle los castigos, todo bien por el momento.-informo el dios.- pero al llegar al castigo de Grifo y Garuda, me olvide que les iba hacer y me fui a almorzar.

-¿Qué paso luego?

-¿Qué paso? mmm…-el dios tomo un poco de aire- QUE LOS MUY MALDITOS SE TOMARON EL PALO, NO QUEDO NADIE EN EL INFRAMUNDO. EL UNICO QUE ME QUEDO, FUE KAGAHO, POR QUE ESTABA ENCERRADO.

-Cálmese-el hombre se escondió tras su libreta.- no es necesario alterarse. Prosiga

-Revise todo el reino, no había ningún espectro…-informo el dios.- recién pude pillar a uno, en el castillo de Pandora.

_-SEÑOR HADES que gusto verle por aquí…-Tratando de sonar lo más natural. Aunque claro lo primero lo dijo en voz alta para alertar a la dama._

_-Radamanthys… ¿Sabes dónde están los espectros?_

_-¿Los espectros?-Con razón estaba tan tranquilo todo. Los muy condenados se escaparon. - No mi señor…yo eh estado escoltando a la señorita Pandora._

_-Pandora…Mmm-Lo mira fijo…curiosamente le llega el olor a Whisky.- ¿En dónde está?_

_-En la habitación…_

_-Córrete-Le ordena fríamente. El espectro lo hace… Cuando Hades entra a la habitación, la encuentra vacía con la puerta del balcón abierta.- ¿Radamanthys estás seguro que Pandora está aquí?_

_-¿NO ESTA?-Entra corriendo al cuarto y lo revisa, está vacía…-CONDENADA HIJA…_

_-No insultes a mi hermana…-le reprocha Hades quien voltea y ve la puerta de la otra habitación abierta. Se dirige a ella y encuentra la fuente del olor a Whisky. La maleta de Radamanthys…- ¿Qué hace una maleta aquí…? -Solo le lleva un segundo razonarlo todo. Radamanthys insultando a Pandora+ Radamanthys vestido de civil+ Una maleta que tiene olor a Whisky= una fuga.- RADAMANTHYS…_

_El llamado aparece ante el dios…y se da cuenta que este ya descubrió lo que tenía pensado hacer._

_-Este mi señor….yo…puedo explicarlo…-El espectro es tomado del cuello por el dios…_

_-Te vienes con migo.-Le dice fríamente su señor._

_En un descuido del dios, el espectro se suelta. Pero el dios lo toma de una pierna…Radamanthys muerto de miedo trata de agarrarse de cualquier cosa. Y al final deja unas marcas de uña en el suelo cuando es arrastrado hacia abajo._

-¿Se estaba escapando?-pregunto el psicoanalista.

-Sí, lo atrape infraganti…

-¿Pandora?-el hombre mira unas notas previas- es su "hermana"

-Algo así…-informo el dios.

-Prosiga…

-Mande a los cuatro idiotas, hijos de Hypnos, tras los fugitivos.-informo el dios- en un rato, tenía a más de la mitad del ejército… Todo iba bien, hasta que llego la pesada de mi hermana.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-Deméter. La que, por desgracia, cumple a la perfección su papel de suegra.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Es… INSOPORTABLE-informo el dios.-aunque siempre logra hacerme dormir-informo con cara pensativa.

-Eso parece gustarle…-informo el psicoanalista.

-Ese día, la siesta me vino de maravilla…-Informo el dios- necesitaba descansar, luego de la burrada que se mandó Ícelos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Parece vieja chusma, preguntando tanto que paso-gruño el dios.

-Es mi deber preguntar y saber, o sino no puedo confeccionar nada.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…

_-ÌCELOS ERES UN IMBECIL. ENTRE TODAS LAS PALABRAS QUE EXISTEN, TENIAS QUE UTILIZAR JUSTO ESAS.-Ruge Hades, luego de leer la nota para el chantaje.-MI CONTENEDOR TERMINARA TRAUMADO POR TU CULPA._

_-Señor…le ruego me disculpe…-dice el aterrado dios. Phantasos, Oneiros y Morfeo están escondidos detrás de columnas para preservar su integridad física (por si el dios mayor se le ocurre lanzar algún ataque contra el idiota que tienen como hermano)._

_-Agradece…que Lune…me dio buenas noticias. El chantaje está desmoronando psicológicamente al pequeño Shun.-el dios sonríe-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el plan rinda frutos._

_-Si mi señor…-dice Ícelos_

_-Ustedes tres…ya atraparon a los espectros que les ordene.-Los tres dioses niegan con la cabeza-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, MONTON DE INUTILES.-los cuatro dioses del sueño salen corriendo-Hay dios dirigir un ejército da mucho trabajo, más si el 90% de este, está formado por inútiles._

_Suspira._

_-Mi señor._

_-¿Que sucede Radamanthys?-lo mira con una expresión de fastidio._

_-Algo muy grabe mi señor…-dice el juez sumamente pálido._

_-¿Que sucede?-el dios mira alarmado a su juez._

_-Vino…-para y toma aliento- su suegra de visita.-le informa lentamente el juez._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO_

-¿Tan mal le cae la vista de su suegra?

-Mire, prefiero agárrame los gemelos con la tapa de retrete, antes que tener que soportar a mi hermana.-informo el dios, el psicoanalista anoto ese detalle.- además, póngase a pensar que venía teniendo días muy estresantes… Mis subordinados, son un montón de inútiles… Les pedí que chantajeen a mi contenedor, los idiotas le hacen un trauma tan grande como el infierno. Pedí que me trajeran al espectro de Bennu, me traen al caballero de Fénix. Quiero un día tranquilo, cae la insoportable de mi hermana… Así no se puede vivir…

-¿Qué sucedió durante la visita de su hermana?

-Literalmente, me pegue una siesta. Mientras hacia su discurso, ensayado, de que soy poca cosa para la hija.

-Entonces, ese problema está resuelto…

-En realidad no…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…-el dios miro hacia el techo- todo lo que se diga, no sale del consultorio… ¿No?

-Lo que se hable aquí, es confidencial.

-Perfecto.

-Paso algo más, aparte de la visita de su suegra.

-Sí, uno de los espectros me chantajeo… y tuve que ceder a sus pedidos…

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que avisaría al sindicato y esos son unos pesados…

-¿Qué espectro fue?

-Youma de Mefistófeles…

-¿Y por qué razón acudiría al sindicato?

_-Bueno…Youma. Tu castigo por escaparte…_

_-¿Escaparme?-El espectro lo mira confuso-Si estaba de vacaciones… ¿Me puede explicar que sucede?_

_-¿Vacaciones?-Hades lo mira fijamente. Saca su agenda…- Haber_

_Día Asunto_

_**12**__ Planear ataque para la próxima guerra._

_**13**__ Llevar a Cerbero al nuevo veterinario._

_**14 **__Planear ataques para la próxima guerra._

_**15 **__Planear ataques para la próxima guerra._

_**16 **__Darle vacaciones a Youma por sus 10.000 años de servicio._

_**17 **__Planear como matar a mi suegra._

_**18**__ Llevar a Perséfone de compras._

_**19 **__Planear como matar a mi odiosa sobrina._

_**20**__ Cumpleaños de Apolo y Artemisa. __**NO**__ hacerle regalo a Artemisa._

_-Ups… ¿De cuántos días eran tus vacaciones?-Dice el sonriente dios… Que metida de pata la mía._

_-Un mes.-responde con un bufido el espectro._

_-Que sean dos meses más una bonificación…_

_-Tres meses y una bonificación… o aviso al __**Sindicato de guerreros de dioses y afines**_

_-Hijo de…-mira al sonriente espectro –bueno que sean tres meses y la maldita bonificación…-Maldito infeliz._

-Entonces, tenía una razón para que interviniera el sindicato…

-Sí, pero eso no le da razones para que me chantajee-el dios soltó un bufido- me saque tres meses de vacaciones pagas y una bonificación

-¿Hay algo más?

-Si… Algún o alguna infeliz…-el dios apretó los dientes- hizo circular por todos los panteones, el infierno y demás lugares… Historias en las que mantenía relaciones, carnales, con mis espectros y consejeros.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escucho-el dios se puso rojo de rabia- eran historias Yaoi, en las que me acostaba con medio ejercito… esas cosas pasearon por todos lados… Juro que cuando tenga al responsable en mis manos.-hizo gesto como si estrangulara a alguien.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-pregunto el hombre.

-Fue el hazme reír de todos los panteones. Eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es que se enteró la insoportable de mi suegra.

_-SEÑOR HADES… MIRE LO QUE HA APARECIDO POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO…-Radamanthys entra corriendo y le entrega una de las historias que llego a sus manos. Una de Hades teniendo un acalorado encuentro con Thanatos. El dios lo lee y se pone más blanco de lo que ya es._

_-Señor Hades eh confiscado 8 historias, en la que usted se encuentra en una situación íntima con varios de sus subordinados.-La joven mira a Radamanthys quien abre los ojos-y también hay una de usted y Tenma._

_-¿QUE?-Hades tiene la quijada por el piso._

_-MALDITO INFELIZ…-En ese momento entra Deméter, hecha una furia, con bisturí oxidado en mano…-COMO TE ATREVES HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA._

_Hades no solo ve el bisturí, también ve los papeles en la mano de su hermana/suegra._

_-JURO QUE NO HICE NADA.-se excusa._

_-MENTIROSO AHORA VERAZ…-La diosa se lanza sobre Hades. Radamanthys aparta a Pandora de camino de la diosa. Hades para defenderse deja caer las hojas con la historia de Pandora y compañía._

_-¿Y esto…?-El primero en tomar el papel es Radamanthys.-HAY MADRE…-se ruboriza por completo._

_-¿Que es Radamanthys…?_

_-Nada que sus ojos deban ver.-Se guarda el papel, previamente plegado en el bolsillo._

_-Amor encontré tus…-La diosa de la primavera entra al salón del trono, acompañada de Phantasos, y lo allá no solo destrozado sino que a su amado esposo peleando con su adorada madre.- ¿Qué hacen?_

_-Es que esta rata inmunda que tienes por marido te engaño…-ruge Deméter aun con bisturí en mano._

_-Es mentira…-se defiende Hades_

_-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que me engaño…?-La diosa mira desconcertada a su marido y madre. La verdad que si hades la engaño y lo de hace un rato fue una reconciliación…pues que la engañe cuando quiera, si esa será su forma de pedir disculpas._

_-TOMA…-La muy enloquecida Deméter le entrega las fotos y las historias. Es Phantasos quien las toma._

_-Muy buenas ediciones…-comenta mientras mira las fotos y a Deméter le da un tic en el ojo.-Sin duda eh visto fotos editadas y estas son muy buenas casi diría que son auténticas…-El dios sonríe.-Pero alguien que conoce sabe que son de edición. (Las fotos mostraban a Hades con un montón de ninfas bailando de forma "alocada")_

_-Phasy… dime que hay de los papeles-le pregunta la diosa más joven._

_-mmm, pero si es Yaoi…y del bueno.-El dios sonríe…-son historias inventadas mi señora. El señor Hades no tiene mis gustos…_

_-¿Entonces Hades es inocente?-Pregunta la diosa mayor. Sus interlocutoras asienten._

_-TE LO DIJE VIEJA LOCA.-Le grita Hades.- ¿Y lo de Radamanthys y Pandora?_

_-Invención de los escritores también…-Informo el dios menor._

_-JURO QUE MATARE A TODOS ESOS ESCRITORES.-Ruge Hades._

-¿Mato a los escritores de Yaoi?

-Estoy en eso… Mato a una, pero aparecen 15 nuevas… Es difícil.-informo el dios.- pero lo peor vino luego…

-¿Qué fue lo peor?

-Las humillaciones… de los otros dioses por Facebook y demás.

_-Miren las cosas que me están mandando por mensajes…-Un poco más el dios comenzaba a llorar.-De todos los panteones se me ríen… Quien habrá sido la maldita/o que me hiso esa crueldad_

_Los dioses gemelos, los tres del sueño que aún estaban en el inframundo, Perséfone y Pandora se acercaron a la pantalla de la notebook del dios._

_Amaterasu (señora del sol): Valla Hades te hacia un dios más decente, tenía entendido que eras alguien más serio… Qué pena por ti._

_Uzume ¡viva la felicidad!: menuda fiesta te hiciste jajajaja. No seas malo y comparte jajajaja._

_Susanowo planeando como molestar a Amaterasu dice: jajjaja mucho dios seriecito mucho seriecito y resultarte flor de bala perdida…_

_Tsukuyomi: noche de luna tráeme a mi amante jajajajaj no podes Hades con todo el ejército te revolcaste jajajajja._

_Inari estoy cocinando Arroz ¿quién quiere? : Yo nunca me decidiré con que sexo quedarme… Pero no hago público con quien me revuelco jajjajajaja Hades eres lo más jajjajaja_

_Odín Alimentando a mis lobitos Geri y Ferki: ¿Que te paso Hades? que tanto te reíste de tu hermano y resultaste peor ¬¬_

_Freya: Que bello el Amor… bueno lo tuyo fue algo más que amor jajajaja._

_Jehová Todopoderoso: Hades, por favor Satán tiene más moral que tu… Mira que mandarme una de tus historias… ¡TENGO HIJO! POR TODO LOS CIELOS._

_Jesús de Nazaret: Yo promulgo el amor entre mis creyentes, pero creo que mal interpretaste mis palabras jijijijiji._

_-Hasta Jesús se le burlo-Comento Thanatos-Esto está muy mal…_

_-Sigan leyendo…-comento el dios apenado.-Ellos solo fueron los primeros._

_Bálder, dando un seminario de elocuencia: Mí estimado Hades no sabía que tenía esos gustos. Pensé que con Perséfone tenías más que suficiente. Qué manera de desperdiciar a tu mujer._

_Loki planeando como destronar a Odín: Fiesta, fiesta pluma, pluma gay pluma, pluma gay._

_Anubis embalsamando muertos: Hades eres una vergüenza para los dioses de la muerte._

_Osiris: Opino igual que Anubis, nos pones en vergüenza a todos los que custodiamos a los muertos._

_Hera: TANTO TE REISTE DE TU HERMANO PARA SER IGUALITO A EL._

_DiOnIsIo… Preparado para las fiestas: TIO CUANDO LO LEÍ CREI QUE ESTABA BORRACHO JJAJAJAJAJA._

_(ARES) mirando como los humanos se matan: jeje tanto que te me hacías el ejemplo a seguir y resultaste ser peor que mi padre._

_(Eris) yo no genero discordia, solo digo lo que pienso: Yo que vos busco al que me hiso eso y lo destripo…jjaja tío resultaste re… florcita…jajjajajaajajjajaja (imagínate que es mi risa)_

_(Afrodita) Yo siempre bella: resultaste peor que yo jajjajajajajaj mira vos, que me decías que era una cualquiera… te revolcaste con todo tu ejército…_

_-HAY MADRE…-Comento Oneiros…-Le dieron para que tenga y recuerde…_

_-BUSQUENME A ESAS AUTORAS Y LAS MATAN... PHANTASOS A AMERICA, ONEIROS A EUROPA, ICELOS A ASIA, THANATOS A OCEANIA Y HIPNOS A AFRICA…LAS MATAN A TODAS…._

_-SI, SEÑOR…-Salen corriendo._

-Dios Hades, matando a las autoras… No conseguirá restablecer su amor propio y orgullo.

-Sí, tiene razón…-informo el dios- creo que mejor, voy a causar una guerra santa… No me vendría mal, un poco de temor de los mortales. Pero sigue estando el problema de mis espectros.

-Quiere que le diga, que haría yo en su lugar.

-Por favor.

-Agarro a todos los idiotas, los pongo delante de un paredón, y les hago pasar por un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-Qué curioso, yo estaba pensando algo similar…-informo el dios.- sin duda, doctor, sabe lo que queremos oír los pacientes. Aunque, antes de eso, prefería saber quién fue el que me hizo el chistecito de las historias Yaoi… Han pasado varios meses y sigo sin saberlo.

-Si me disculpa- el hombre miro su reloj- tengo que atender a otro paciente.-El dios se levantó, se despidió cordialmente y salió del consultorio.

_Sala de espera._

El dios se dio vuelta y se encontró con su "querido" contenedor, aguardando a ser llamado, y al antaño caballero de Leo, Regulus. El de bronce paso saliva, al ver al dios, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Regulus ni se inmuto, su cabeza tenia los pensamientos por cualquier parte. Este solo se limitó a sonreírles y seguir su camino. Ya encontraría una mejor situación, para secuestrar al pobre Shun y tal vez le diera a Radamanthys el cachorrito de Leon... De seguro encontraria algo que hacer con el crio.

Solo le intrigaba saber, cual de esos dos entraria ahora.

_Fin._


End file.
